Life Isn't Easy
by DarkMoon1
Summary: Sequel to: I'd Trade It All. 15 years later the gang are living a pretty normal life...or are they? Sango and Miroku are getting a divorce for the 2nd time! And Kikyo is out of jail seeking some heavy revenge. InuKag etc.


**DISCLAIMER**: hehe don't own it!!  
  
**AN**: I'm BACK! I know, I know…I said that I wouldn't make a sequel until fall but I just had to write this out, its been stuck in my head forever.** IMPORTANT**: For those of you who are reading one of my stories for the first time, this is the sequel to my story I'd Trade It All and I** ADVISE** you to read that story before this one, for you might not get a lot of things, if you don't want to, go ahead and read this, just don't ask questions later, cuz alls I'll say is read the first AN. SO I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!  
  
**Life Isn't Easy**  
  
**PG-13**  
  
**Chapter 1**: 15 years Later…  
  
****

"hehehe…C'mon over here."  
  
"Wait! They're going to find us!" yelled a little girl with raven black hair and amber gold eyes. The person she talked to turned around with a deep scowl on his face, his also black hair with a couple of silver-blue highlights, blowing in the air. His gold eyes with flecks of brown in them narrowed at his sister.  
  
"With you yapping so loud of course they will." Before the two could walk an inch further, a body tackled them to the ground and started to tickle them mercilessly.   
  
"So you thought you could escape me?" Laughed a man about 32-33. His long sliver-blue hair going a little passed his behind and his amber-gold eyes flashed with amusement.  
  
"Awe…Dad, that's not fair. It was Keiko's fault, she was talking to much." The said girl opened her mouth.  
  
"How could you say that, you were the one walking loudly, Haiko!"  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yea-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yea-huh!"  
  
"No stupid!"  
  
"Yes brat!" The man next to the two sighed deeply. His kids could be very annoying at times, so he did the only thing he could do to shut them up.  
  
"KAGOME!" The two heads whipped around the second they heard that name and instantly shut their traps, much to…  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha's pleasure of course. He smirked when he saw his beautiful wife come into the clearing. Her hair up in a neat ponytail and her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her, encircling his arms around her still petite waist. He was just about to plant a kiss on her lips when…  
  
"MOM! Haiko called me stupid again!"  
  
"Yeah well Keiko called me a brat!" Both siblings yelled at the same time. Kagome chuckled, while Inuyasha just shook his head, wondering who's idea it was to have kids…oh yea, his.  
  
"Ok you two, what have I told you about calling each other names?" Both put there heads down in shame and respect.  
  
"Not to calling each other names, because we might hurt each others feelings." Both said in a recorded voice. Kagome raised a brow at them.  
  
"Hm I said exactly that?" Both nodded and so did Inuyasha, who was on the brink of laughter, but contained it due to the discipline she was trying to show the kids. "Geez I'm getting old." She said to herself. Keiko ran up to her mother and gave her a hug.  
  
"Mom your not old, you could pass for a model any day." Kagome smiled down at her daughter while Haiko rolled his eyes, muttering something about stuck ups.   
  
"Thanks Keiko, though I would never want to be one of those snotty corpses." She said shrugging. "Well we should get going, Auntie Ayame is waiting for us." The two twins cheered as at Ayame's they had the best fun, because there were four other kids there.**AT AYAME'S**"Hitome, Shiro, Sakaru, and Hasuke, get your butts down here now!!" Yelled a very pregnant Ayame, her belly taking up most of her petite body.   
  
"Are you sure you can watch them Ayame, I mean really I could always leave them with mom…" Kagome tried to persuade the wolf demon. She just shook her head.  
  
"Of course I can Kag, I mean look I have these monsters to take care, two more aren't that bad, and its also good exercise. Any ways Kouga will be home in a few minutes and he really knows how to deal with them, so no worries ok?" Kagome eyed her friend before nodding her head.  
  
"Alright then. Keiko, Haiko you two be good, I swear if I hear one complaint, no more X-Box for you." Kagome said in a threatening voice, which really didn't scare the kids. She smiled and kissed both their heads, before waving goodbye. Slowly she walked to the car that awaited her with Inuyasha at the driver's seat.  
  
"You act like your never going to see them again." Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and knocked on the dash board, satisfying Kagome.  
  
(AN: Knock on wood…you know to not jinx it?)  
  
"So Miroku and Sango are at it again?" Kagome nodded sadly. Ever since they got married it had been nothing but trouble. So far they were about to get their second divorce. Geez they weren't even 50 yet! Sadly they didn't have any kids yet, though in a way it wasn't that bad, because if they had, the poor child would have suffered through all of this.  
  
"Yeah and it seems that Sango really is serious this time. Damn I wish things were the way they used to be…" Inuyasha looked over to her with a smirk.  
  
"You mean when we used to hate each other, and then one day just fell in love, and we had no worries in the world." Kagome laid her head back and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, when we would just go down to the skate park and have fun, talking on how we would get your cousin back for what she did." Inuyasha snorted at the mention of her.  
  
"Well sorry to say but that's the past and we are fully grown adults now, and with kids." He added as an after thought. 10 minutes later their car pulled up into Miroku and Sango's apartment building. Kagome looked up to the third floor window, which was open and all you could here was yelling.  
  
"Lets get up there before they kill each other." She said over to Inuyasha, who nodded and followed her lead.  
  
****  
  
Upstairs all that could be heard were shouts from both a man and woman and they didn't sound to friendly…  
  
"UGH! I am so sick of you Miroku!" Sango yelled from their bedroom. "I can't believe you, I thought that after our first divorce and second marriage that you had changed but I guess not. I guess its to much for you to stay tied down to one woman for long…right?" She yelled tears forming in her eyes. Miroku stood at the door frame his head bent down.  
  
"Sango if you would just listen, its not-"  
  
"NO Miroku, I am done listening, you are such a pig and I HATE YOU!" She yelled even louder, throwing more clothes into her suitcase. Miroku's head shot up and he glared at Sango.  
  
"Well I don't know what your complaining about because if I wasn't mistaken you were cheating on me as well." Sango gasped when she heard what came out of his mouth. Before Miroku knew what hit him, Sango slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"How dare you!" She said in the most deadliest voice. "I would NEVER cheat on you." Miroku brushed his now bruised cheek.  
  
"Oh and what do you call, seeing your wife at a high and fancy restaurant, flirting with a man that isn't you?!" Sango was just about to slap him again when Inuyasha and Kagome came through the door. Inuyasha went to hold Miroku back while Kagome tried to comfort her best friend. This was going to be a long day…**ELSEWHERE  
**A woman about the age of 32 walked out of a tall gray building. Her long black hair brought into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes which held no emotion looked around as if waiting for something. In matter of seconds a black Cadillac Escalade pulled up in front of her and the passenger opened, revealing a smirking man about the same age with wavy raven black locks that went as far as the woman's. The woman got in without saying anything and in minutes they were off.   
  
"How's it been?" The man beside her asked. His cold voice not affecting her in anyway. The girl had seen to much and been through much more to even flinch at that.   
  
"Good." She said. Her voice sounding so empty, like as if all the emotion within her was taken away and what was left, was nothing.  
  
"I've missed you my dear." He said bending over to get quick kiss, but before he even got within her range she shot him a deadly glare that could kill in seconds and he backed away. She turned her head back to the road, her glare still in place. The man beside her shuddered.  
  
'How much you've changed Kikyo Shikon.'**AN**: OKAY so what did you think? I tried to put how everyone's life was but only got half way, in the next chapter it will show the rest. I don't know I really didn't like this chapter. First of all it was WAY to short for my liking but what the hell…Thanx for reading now go review and tell me what you think??? 


End file.
